Question: $ { {-4} \times \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2} & {2} & {2} \\ {1} & {-2} & {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-4}\times{2} & {-4}\times{2} & {-4}\times{2} \\ {-4}\times{1} & {-4}\times{-2} & {-4}\times{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-8} & {-8} & {-8} \\ {-4} & {8} & {-12}\end{array}\right]}$